Back in Time: Religious Rollercoaster
by FTW Dragon Caesar
Summary: Gary and James are friends of Dr Emmet Brown. They go back to when Queen Elizibeth the 1st was around. Can they survive the new environment, or will they crumble under the different lifestyle?


Back In Time

"Hey, it worked!" Gary yelled, walking around and looking at the filthy streets.

"I can't believe that doc actually let us use the delorean's power!" James replied.

"Well, we need to get out of these clothes, we look really stupid here," Gary said, now walking with James to an area nobody was walking.

Gary and James were smart kids. They knew time travel was real, and wanted to do it. They went to a school in the U.K, and they met Doc. Brown, and he had given them the chance to go anywhere in time, and he was going to come get them in 24 hours. Where did they choose to go in time? The elizibethan times.

Gary and James changed into some clothes suitable to the time period they were in, and they explored the streets, they had arrived at 8:55am, and they were by the houses, but they moved away from them after somebody threw their poo right out of the window, and they luckily dodged it.

"Geez, that was close!" Gary sighed, moving to the middle of the street.

"So, what do we have to do?" James asked, now entering a butchers for some warmth.

"Well, we have to blend in, and don't mention that were atheists, or they'll kill us for being heretics," Gary whispered, his words being drowned out by other people talking to the butcher.

"Lets leave, and eat, I'm starving," James said, opening the door and exiting the store.

They looked for a store to eat in, and they paid for it(doc gave them money appropriate to the time period),and they sat eating their breakfast. They were quite tall for 14 year olds, so the guy at the counter didn't think that they were children/teenagers. They sat there for a while, eating, until they worked out a plan. Until they were told church services were on, and that if we didn't attend, Elizabeth the I herself would have people publically decapitate them. They didn't react lightly to this.

"What?" James yelled.

"Are you new here?" The guy who told them asked.

"Yes, we've only been here for a few weeks, so we haven't really had time to get used to the new rules," Gary replied.

"Oh, so I'll leave then," The man said.

A few long hours later, they, unfortunately , for them, they were heading to some church services. They entered a church, and sat down, listening to the, to them, boring text going though one ear and straight out the other.

For about an hour, they were sitting, bored, until a man came up to them and asked something.

"What is your view on god?" The priest asked

"We're atheist," James accidentally said, and he put his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Heretics!" Everybody yelled.

Everybody charged at them, and they ran faster that they ever had, put people by the door blocked the exit, and soon they were rounded up, and taken to an area where they would be burned alive.

They knew this would cause a paradox. How could it all be fine if you were killed before you even existed, causing you to never exist, and destroying your timeline, and all your influence and actions on the world?

While they were tied up, they were quietly talking, awaiting their impending roasting.

"Hey," Gary said to James. "Try to get out of the rope,".

James tried to squirm out, but it was no use. The rope was too tight.

"Heretics," The executioner said. "You will be executed for crimes against god and supporting Satan himself.

Gary and James gulped.

"3,2, 1, now!" The executioner yelled, and went to light the 2, but 3 flashes of blue lights behind him startled him, and this mysterious object came out of nowhere, and ran him over.

"Doc, Marty, thanks!" Gary yelled, as Doc cut the ropes.

"Get in now!" Doc yelled, and they all jumped into the Delorean, just as backup guards started rushing in.

They charged at them, and as James and Gary jumped in, Doc threw food and other junk into Mr Fusion, and he too, jumped in and started driving. Everybody looked confused, as they didn't even know what they were in. They grabbed onto the car, not knowing what it did. Doc immediately started driving, and the guards were caught off guard, and they fell over, and couldn't hold on to the car.

"Doc, how are we going to get to 88 mph?" James asked.

"We need to speed through, as the flying boosters aren't working," Doc explained, and they flew straight through the place where they were being held captive, and raced onto the streets.

People ran towards them, but couldn't even get close, as the car was too fast for them.

55, 60, 70, 75, 80, the 4 sped incredibly fast through the streets, destroying objects and causing people in the streets to jump out the way in shock and confusion. What would you do if you saw a mysterious object coming towards you at very high speeds? As they reached 88mph, 3 blue lights started flashing around the car, and they headed back to 2016.

"Ah, thank god, that was really intense," Gary sighed, and he climbed out of the car, but something was off. It looked too futuristic.

"Doc, check the date we're in," James ordered.

Doc checked the time circuits. It said 23rd December 2016.

"It's the same day," Doc replied. Scratching his head, he started crating multiple theories in his head. He thought of the most likely one, it was just like what happened with Biff in 1985 and the Sports Almanac.

"I think i know what happened," Doc finally said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"When we had a car go through that area, a part must've fallen off, so with that bit, they could've studied it, and eventually replicated a car, making technological advancements happen centuries earlier,". Doc explained.

"So what do we do?" Gary asked.

"We have to go back to the past,"...

Hey, this was a homework project, so don't expect this to get an update, but you never know...


End file.
